Various compositions of fluorochemical materials have been applied to surfaces to impart low surface energy characteristics such as oil and/or water repellency (oleophobicity and/or hydrophobicity). Some of these fluorochemical materials are fluorinated silanes. The use of fluorinated silanes, i.e., silane compounds that have one or more fluorinated groups for rendering substrates such as glass and ceramics oil and water repellent are known. Various fluorinated silanes are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,294,731 B1 (Flynn et al.), U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0014895 (Shiono), U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0208728 (Itami et al.), and U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,808 (Moore et al.).
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,200,884 discloses compositions of perfluoropolyether-modified aminosilanes that cure into films having improved water and oil repellency and anti-stain properties. EP 789050 discloses the use of fluorinated polyether silanes for making composite film coatings. U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,085 teaches fluorinated polyether silanes for rendering glass or metal surfaces oil and water repellent. WO 99/37720 discloses fluorinated polyether silanes for providing antisoiling coating to antireflective surfaces on substrates such as glass or plastic. U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,588 discloses the use of fluorinated polyether silanes to render ceramic surfaces such as bathroom tiles or cookware water and/or oil repellent.